psyker meets gunnery chief
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: massive Changes to warhammer 40k lore in that main character's mother is a grey Knight that has the Power armor sink into her body thus not needing a Power armor since she basically is one. linked to kevinyu's main story. Before eden prime and the 212's deployment to eden prime


Contains changes to warhammer 40k universe

this is also Before ashley Williams gets stationed on eden prime

this story is linked to kevinyu's warhammer 40k story

Michael Richevskovic sat in the drop pod reminising about his upbringing. His parents was caldor drago current grand master of the grey knights astartes and his mother was Rivchena Richevskovic cousin to hannah shepard. Rivchena and been the first female grey knight astartes and was on par in size and build with his father but with massive g cup breasts and a ass to boot. His mother had experienced immense pain when the power armour that she was wearing with a molecular condenser field generater had fused into her body making it even bigger. As in seeping into her body

"ALRIGHT GRUNTS LISTEN UP!" a hard ass of a astartes from the world eater legion barked. "THIS IS THE NEWEST WEAPONRY AVAILABLE. THE BRAIN NAILER." and the marine held up the massive assault rifle "IT FIRES A MASSIVE .38 CALIBER TITANIUM STEEL SPIKE ROUND THAT WILL DETONATE ONCE IT IMPACTS. SO CHECK YOUR TARGETS AS I DON'T WANT TO EXPLAIN TO SOMEONE DAD OR MOM HOW THEIR SNOTNOSED PUNK OF A RAT DIED ON THIER FIRST DROP!" sure michael thought, antillocles was a real jerk but the man cared for his troops. You had a personal problem or a problem with a fellow soldier or officer and the man would offer his life experience and advice free of charge. Heck there was even a rumor where the man had helped a young recruit to get past a horrific scene.

Rivchena used power fists so her hands had become massive and her psychic might was even on par with the emperor. Her body had become impenetrable and indestructible. Michael saw hannah shepard more as an aunt then a distant relative. Michael or mike as he was called by the group of marines as his full name was to long for the battle field was being shipped towards the altiac frontiers where they had received reports of the raids being performed by some unknown alien.

Mike checked his Brain nailer rifle for any glitches but couldn't find any problems. Always good to check the equipment before a drop. "FIFTEEN MINUTES TILL DROP. GET READY!" anti air barrages exploaded around them. Mike had inherited all of his parents enormous gifts. Their strengths, durabilities and even their organs. Yet he was the same size of a normal human which was why his mother had been absolutely livid when mike had told her that he was joining up.

KABOOOM! The shuttle shook viloently. "SIR, THE AIRSPACE IS TO HOT, WE CAN'T GET ANY CLOSER TO THE MAIN DROP SITE." the pilot shouted frantically from the piloting seat. Even if the newly advanced warbirds was literally indestructible there was only so much they could do to get the marines there. "ALRIGHT TROOPS. GET READY FOR DROP!" antillocles roared. "SIR WHAT IS OUR MAIN OBJECTIVES!" mike shouted to be heard. "MICHAEL! YOUR MAIN OBJECTIVE IS TO HEAD TO THE FRONT LINE AND KEEP THOOSE DAMN XENOS OFF THE BACK OF THE REST OF THE SQUAD. OUR MAIN OBJECTIVE IS TO GET THE RESCUED PEOPLE." BOOOM

"SIR YOU HAVE TO JUMP NOW. I CAN'T STAY MUCH LONGER!" THE PILOT SCREAMED.

"JUST GET TO THE FRONTLINES AND DO WHAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY DO BEST. GIVE EM HELL SON!"

"SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE SIR!" mike shouted and jumped.

"PILOT TAKE OUS AROUND." and as a after thought he whispered "emperor be with you son. Emperor be with you."

mike landed with a massive crash. He had chosen to go with the defender armour instead of a massive bulky power armour. His melee weapon of choice was a force sword and a storm shield, his pistol was a plasma pistol hellmark class. It was the unique invention for the primaris reavers by the emperor on the same design of the plasma incinerator's mark III belisarius pattern. The thing was the pistol was unique and hadn't been field tested but his dad had managed to pull some strings and get it for mike

Mike was running from stone to stone making sure to always be in cover. He knew that he needed to remain hidden until he remained on the battlefield. He suddenly saw a few robots rushing after a woman in the traditional navy armour. Mike immediately raised his pistol and fired two shots that instantly evaporized the robots. Mike then jogged up towards the woman and noticed she was quite beautiful but that was not why he was there. "report." mike said calmly " ashley williams of the 212 sir. I lost the rest of my squad as we doubled back towards the main base and I have only managed to hear scattered radio fragments in random bursts."

mike looked at the surroundings "any idea of where they might be. Joining up with a squad would be safer even if it would be slower."

ashley looked interested in the guns that mike was wearing. "sir, if you don't mind me asking. Where did you get thoose weapons. They don't look like they are standard issue."

mike nodded and said "they're not and let's just leave it at that. Let's go williams."

ashley nodded "aye aye sir. It's time for some payback." they ran across the narrow passage way when they suddenly came into contact with a group of batarians (not known to them though) and they also saw "THAT' S MY SQUAD!" ashley shouted over the gunfire. Mike simply nodded and fired off a massive smite that liquified half of the batarians and while ashley just stared jaw wide in awe did mike with the precision of a demigod fire the massive assault rifle,

KABOOM!

Ashley recoiled instantly as the explosion from the rifle detonated the round inside the barrel. The round shoot forward like a rocket and pierced the batarian sniper's head like it wasn't even there and then detonated showering the rest with lethal shrapnel.

Seargent Ukratin Krag'noba stared with fear as suddenly half his mean was killed by what must have been something similar to a small biotic nova blast. It was the only reasonable way that he could described what had happened. He then instinctively ducked under a rock as he heard a small cannon blast and good thing to as he saw that Getok's head exploaded out of nowhere and Dharek and Crasrak went down screaming as they clutched their jaw and eyes respectively.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK TO THE BUNKER!" he ordered.

Mike stared as the rest of the aliens fell back towards the rocky outbursts. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" ashley shouted. "YOU'RE... YOU'RE..." she couldn't get the words out. Mike blinked and then smiled as he realised what she was trying to say. "wrong generation but yes."

ashley just blinked then shook her head "honestly. Why couldn't you have said that you was a psyker." she finished. Mike scratched the back of his head embarrased "mom wanted me to keep it a secret and what not."

they made their way towards the main camp where the commanding officer was none other then ashley's great ancestor sigismund himself. Ashley let out a small whimper at seeing her ancestor. The patriarch of the williams family stand before her in the flesh. Mike noticed this but didn't say anything.

"battle brother atrius. I want you and your sniper core on the tower palisade. Grictus how are thoose tank repairs coming along. Beratus when is the supply of the phoenix fighter jets coming." the commander of the imperial fist first company.

The sniper leutenant nodded and rushed off to comply his order. Grictus stared at the holotablet that showed various numbers and said "30 minutes. Maybe less if we are not interrupted. I must hand it to the xenos. They sure know how to rigg a explosive rock trap to say the least."

Beratus, Sigismund's best fighter pilot stood grave and said "not for another month sir." sigismund nodded and looked up into the 212 and mike's face. Sigismund's face softened exponentially when he saw ashley. "lily flower. I haven't seen you since you where not but a baby. You grown into a fine young woman." ashley blushed and quickly started to check her rifle to hide her embarrasment. "private michael rivchevskovic reporting for duty lord captain."

sigismund stared at mike for a minute. "i heard about you. They say that you are quite the wolf on the battle field. I also heard that your grandfather is none other then the wolf himself." mike shrugged. He hadn't seen much of his grandfather truth be told. It wasn't that they had a bad relationship.

It was just that his grandfather was busy running the planet of fenris. Mike said "haven't spoken to him in a long time. So I really have nothing to say to be honest." sigismund just snorted. Then they heard the shout of one of the scouts from the look out tower "INCOMING XENOS!" mike rushed up towards the barricade where ashley also joined him. They all leveled their guns towards the batarians and the firefight started.

Guns roared, batarians screamed as their weaponry was harmless against the imperials far more advanced technology. The batarians then started to bring in the more heavy weaponry. "ASHLEY LOOK OUT!" mike roared and pushed ashley out of the way taking a rocket to the face which just puffed meakely as the entire warhead had been indented to uselessness against mikes head. Sigismund noticed this but quickly helped ashley up on her feet. Mike pulled out a syringe and handed it to ashley. "IF YOU TRUST ME TAKE THIS. IT WILL HELP IN THE FUTURE." ashley stared at the vial with suspicion. "WHAT IS IT?" she shouted over the gunfire. The barricade suddenly exploaded as a cannon shot hit the upper part and they ducked behind cover.

Mike said in a more normal tone as they were face to face now. "it is a ability enchancing formula for females that's been recently developed. This dose will make you get the exact same muscle mass as captain america from marvel earth-23291. Yes I'm a comick geek so sue me." he finished challengingly. Ashley just shook her head and grabed the syringe. She piled of her chest plate and jabbed the cold syringe into her right breast. The effects were immediate and her armor collapsed on to the ground.

She nodded and immediately rushed towards the armour to get some new gear. Luckily for them the moon of teraxis 2 had a layer of oxyen. Mike keept spewing rounds down upon the batarians as they just kept coming. Seemed to be that they had chosen to go with mass and heavy weaponry rather then tactics.

"INCOMING!" a imperial fist roared as a pair of fighter bomber came towards them. Mike quickly put up a massive force field around them in the shape of a dome. The bombs exploaded against it but didn't even manage to dent it. Ashley came back with a modified imperial armour to empasize her bigger form.

The battle turned into a bloody slug for the imperial fists until they were starting to run low on ammo. The batarian wasn't unscathed either though as they had lost more then 50 % of their total infantry, tanks had been completely wiped out and their fighter yets had been sabotaged by their scouts. Ashley was standing in the showers and was enjoying a hot water cleaning. Mike was sitting in the bunker counting his rounds listening to the various imperial fists were going about their business.

It had been a month since they had arrived and the imperial fists were getting annoyed at the massive resistance. Sigismund stood staring at the map that they had received and they had named the killing field outside of the base, dead man's trench, and they had started to expand their base towards the trench itself. They had to scavenge the shoody weaponry of the batarians to have any actual rifles and the imperial fists where literally almost womiting with disgust at having to have to rely on the inferior work of aliens. Sigismund barked "I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T LIKE THE SITUATION THAT WERE IN BUT THERE IS NO OTHER OPTION. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO USE THE RIFLES THAT WE SCAVENGED THEN USE YOUR MELEE WEAPONS OR YOUR FISTS IF YOU HAVE TO, BUT DON'T COME TO ME AND GRIPE ABOUT IT!" sigismund flinched "sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." the marine shook his head "no sir. You're right. I might not like it but it's the hard truth. I will do some mess duty in order to pay back for my behaviour."

mike went back to his cleaning of his weapons. Time passed and they continued to do various raids and hit and run tactics at the batarians but it didn't feel like it was no use. The batarians seemed to have some kind of answer to everything that they threw at them. Mike had heard that the colony had been attacked out of nowhere, the batarans hadn't managed to get all of the colonists as a pair of girls had managed to get into imperial space that was being patrolled by the imperial fists and that was why that rogal dorn had sent the entire first company of the imperial fists. Rogal had expected a easy victory against theese aliens but he had the foreseen experience to establish an easy supply chain should they need more help in the future.

Mike's pistol however had unlimited ammonition due to a unique miniature cold fusion core in the back of the pistol. Mike had started to grow a small beard simply because he didn't care to shave himself. He had come into a scuffly with a batarian vanguard on one of his raids against one fo the nearby air fields. He had seen that there were a lot of slaves amongst the cargo that was being shipped and he walked remembered that fateful ecounter.

He was running alongside a pair of imperial fists that had chosen to take power knives instead of normal rifles. The mission had stealth priorities. They managed to get around the field okay but mike was drawn towards one of the hangars on the far side of the field. Mike found a pair of slaves staring up at him through cages of steel in fear. Mike was about to leave when he heard one of the suited ones speak nervously "wait don't leave ous." mike stared at the young male for a minute but decided to go against his natural instinct of just leaving him there. He walked up towards the bar and looked around the hangar. It was empty.

Mike then smashed the look of the cage and he guided them out from the hangar and through the field. Captain agrius looked at the strange aliens but didn't say anything. They made their way towards the base where mike swallowed nervously. Time to face the music.

Sigismund stared at the aliens when the one in the suit walked up nervously and said through a filter "i can help. All quarians gets taught how to wield a weapon and me and my older sister, tali'zorah are two of the more experienced engineers of our generation." sigismund robed his chin. He would take some heat from the brass for letting xenos close to the imperial technology but if the kid was as good as he said he was then who was he to denied it. Sure the imperial fists where reknown builders but sigismund would accept any help they could get. "alright I take it."

there was three asari too. However there was only one that was of any use. One of the young asari was the daughter of tevos the councilor and said that if they would help here get back towards thessia then she would put in a good word with her mother and tell her that it was the batarians that opened fire first. Sigismund knew that it was as good a deal that the imperium was going to get. To have the daughter of one of the politicians to actually know of what happened would give them a back door into the citadel council and that was something that he couldn't give up so easily.

The other two however where just some rich kids that had been at the wrong time at the wrong place. Sigismund turned towards one of his lieutenant's and whispered something to him. The two girls that where complaining loudly at not being allowed soft pillows and rich wine was lead towards the cryo stasis sleep pods. Theese new pods allowed perfect storage of live subjects.

Mike had been called into a video call and stared at his father's grim face and horus and guilliman's as well.

"father. Lord horus and lord roboute. To what do I owe this honour." mike said respectfully. "i heard from your father that you were quite unique. What is your professional opinion on the equipment." mike smiled at the warmaster "it's amazing. The pistol has no heat whatsoever and the rifle is as acurate as a sniper rifle over 500 yards." horus nodded approvingly. "i will send your report to the emperor and the mechanicum this afternoon. " then it was roboute who asked sigismund "how is the situation so far." sigismund stood in perfect salute "our ammonition supplies are running low so were using the xenos technology against them organizing hit and run tactics on various factories and air fields where we know that their supply drops land. We try to keep hidden and not to get caught as we sadly need the batarians to keep sending supplies to be able to supply ous with ammo for the rifles.

Michael over hear managed to strike gold with his rescue of a few of the xenos slaves." here mikes father raised an eyebrow as did the two primarchs.

"Michael managed to rescue someone called councilor tevos, whoever that is, daughter and she has agreed to testify of the batarians unprovoked attack against our colony."

here kaldor drago smiled proudly at his son even if they had been totally random people, kaldor would have been proud of michael as noone deserved slavery. Angron could attest to that. Roboute guilliman, the ever politician and strategist nodded approvingly as he could see the implication of that in the future when they went to talk with the diplomats.

Horus however robbed his chin in though "and the others."

sigismund turns towards the warmaster and says "one quarian and I must say from what I say, if that boy can't weld then im a monkey in a space suit." the primarchs snorts amused and kaldor let out a low laughter. Sigismund then continued to give the report and the primarchs nodded.

Later the next month the rest of the imperial fists arrived and they delivered a crushing defeat to the batarians.

Holocasting

a couple of imperial fists where setting up the video cams and the lieutenant said "were live in three... two... one" and he rolled the camera.

"CITIZIEN OF THE CITADEL RACES LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD. THE BATARIANS THOUGHT THAT THEY COULD MAKE OUR CITIZIEN EASY SLAVES OF OUS. BUT THEY WERE WRONG." horus began and then he ushered michael into the frame "THIS IS MICHAEL RIVCHEVSKOVIC. AND HIS FAMILY HAS A SAYING NON EST QUOD DRACO DORMIENS IN TEMPTARE. IT MEANS DON'T TEST THE DRAGON THAT IS SLEEPING. NOW SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TEST JUST THAT DRAGON."

mike started to coldly butcher the batarians systematically one by one with a offered power knife.

Litara rushed up and kicked the first killed batarian right in the nuts "THAT'S FOR KIDNAPPING ME YOU ASSHOLE!" SHE SCREAMED AT THE DEAD CORPSE.


End file.
